The Trials of Zelda
by Kokiri Dragon
Summary: Zelda's face has been scarred and her champion, Link, has lost his arm. The Evil warlord has taken over Hyrule. Can they overcome their afflictions and regain Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

The Trials Of Zelda

Chapter 1

Zelda ignored the blood that trickled from the long jagged cut that ran from her forehead down past her mouth. She thanked the goddesses that it had just missed her eye. Her two large captors dragged her through the corridors of Hyrule Castle. The signs of the battle that had raged for hours were everywhere she looked. Bodies of slain Hyrulians lay in the hall along with the bodies of the soldiers of Kamau the warlord. Furniture had been smashed and in some cases burned while there were clear signs of looting.

The hordes had come upon them by surprise at dawn and she and Impa had rallied what fighters they could inside the castle. A heaviness descended upon her and caused her heart to sink at the thought of Impa. Her guardian since she was a child had died while they had attempted to escape and Zelda had received her wound when she killed the culprit who had slain Impa.

Her now bloodstained hands were bound behind her back with a rope that bit cruelly into her smooth skin. They had been waiting for her when she had left the bolt hole and even though she had fought them with the borrowed sword, they had captured her with relative ease.

She hung her head as the heaviness of her heart grew worse, only to be shoved forward by the rough hands of her captors, _'I've failed Hyrule,' _She blinked back unwanted tears, _'I've failed Link.'_

Her champion had helped her to reach the bolt hole after he found her standing in shock over the man she'd slain and had remained behind to foil any pursuit. She had argued with him until he'd told her she'd be of more use to Hyrule than he and she still regretted leaving his side. As her captors had brought her into the castle, Her violet eyes had scanned the faces of the dead to see if he lay among them, but she had not found him.

The foul stench of rotten food and strong herbs was blasted into her face by one of the rough soldiers who held her arm, "Enjoying the scenery, wench?"

She drew herself up straighter and glared at him with cold eyes, but did not deign to give him a response. He just chuckled as him and the other man hauled her forward with hands that were made of pure muscle. They at last brought her to the red door that had once led to her throne room and one of the men jerked it open. She found herself propelled inside and if she could have, she would have halted at the sight that greeted her eyes.

Five soldiers held Link on the ground at the foot of the steps that led up to the throne as the hulking figure of Kamau sneered down at his vain struggles. The gold and silver that had adorned the room were gone and many of the fine tapestries had been ripped down. As she was dragged forward, Her eyes locked on Kamau and felt the heat of her anger begin to well up inside of her. His large rotund body was clothed in a blood-red robe that billowed about his body. His fat neck and arms were adorned with golden bracelets while worn at his side was a large war axe. His black eyes locked on her as she was dragged to within a few feet of him and an ugly sneer spread across his face. He tossed one of his oily braids back over his shoulder as he looked her up and down, "A bit on the skinny side for my taste."

She clenched her teeth together as she glared at him.

He laughed at her, "No great words of wisdom, Princess? The reports about your quick wits must have been an . . . exaggeration." He leaned forward, "But then I like dumb ones."

She drew herself up and gathered all the dignity that she could about her like a cloak, "What a pity then for you. The swine who are below your intelligence must make for disgusting company after awhile."

He chuckled and he glanced down at Link, "Consider whom I've captured before you unleash your tongue, wench."

Link surged against the men who held him, but they kept him on the ground, "Ignore him, Zelda! Do what's best for Hyrule!"

Kamau glanced at Link, "Kick that dog to shut it up."

As one of the men raced to obey, Zelda fought against her captors, "Leave him be! He's done nothing!"

The warlord looked at her with expressionless eyes, "Nothing? This man killed six of my men and wounded three more before we could subdue him. Do you consider that offense nothing?"

"This man has more courage than your cowardly spirit ever will!"

He wagged a finger at her, "There you go again with your tongue," His gaze drifted away from her off to one side of the throne he sat on, "Now how can I get you to hold it still . . . ?"

She followed his gaze and felt a chill run down her spine that froze her muscles. A large man bearing an enormous axe stepped forward and stood over Link as he lay on the ground. Kamau glanced at her with an evil grin, "Princess, meet my right-hand man."

She recoiled from the sight as the man hefted the gleaming axe.

"Perhaps the Lady would care for a demonstration on how sharp you keep your axe, My friend?" Kamau's gaze drifted down to Link.

Zelda looked back at Link and felt the blood drain from her face at the sight of two of his captors stretching his left arm out, "NO . . . !"

The warlord examined one of the jewels on one of his many rings, "My spies reported that your champion happened to be left-handed." His eyes flickered over to her, "I wonder if that is true . . . "

She fought against the men who held her with all of her strength, "Leave him out of this! He's only one of my servants!"

Kamau raised an eyebrow at her, "Only?" He shook his head at her and made a tsking noise, "No . . . I believe he's a bit more than that to you."

Zelda froze as she felt her heart begin to pound inside her chest like a mallet.

"Come, Princess . . . If anything, my spies are thorough," He looked her in the eyes, "If you'll give into my demands, perhaps I'll spare his meager life."

She let her gaze fall on Link and saw a defiant look in his eyes. He surged once more against his captors, "Hyrule needs _You! _Not me!"

"I grow impatient, princess . . . "

She stared at Link as the sound of her thudding heart filled her ears and felt herself tremble at the thought of allowing Link to die.

Kamau's voice jerked her away from her thoughts, "Cut off his arm!"

"WHAT! NO . . . !"

The axe was a blur as it descended down toward Link's outstretched arm and Zelda surged against her guards hands. The sickening crunch and the screams from Link and Zelda filled the air along with the smell of fresh blood. She stared at the axe that had cut off Link's arm just above the elbow and felt salty tears sting as they trickled down her wounded cheek, "LINK . . . !"

Her champion had not screamed, but his face was twisted up in pain as tears streamed down his cheeks. She glared up at Kamau and shrank back at the calculating look upon his face, "Stretch him out so that my friend has a clear path to his neck."

"NO! What are your demands!"

His eyes met hers, "Give up your right to rule Hyrule and kneel before me."

She stared at him with wide eyes and heard Link's pain fill whisper, "Don't do it!"

She glanced at Link and then back at Kamau as her mind raced, "One favor! It's all I ask if I do this!"

"Let me hear it and I'll consider it . . . perhaps."

She bit her lip and glanced again at Link, then back at the Warlord, "Allow Link and me to be taken to the border of Hyrule!"

Kamau leaned back in the throne and gazed up at the ceiling with a distant gaze, "The border of Hyrule . . . ?" He stroked his chin a moment as if considering it before his gaze drifted back to her anxious face, "Which one?"

"Any!"

Something about his grin caused her to shudder as though some slimy creature had crawled down her back, "Very well, Princess," His gaze traveled to Link, "Though I would be quick to kneel as my friend's axe sometimes slips . . . "

She felt her lower lip tremble as she sank to her knees and allowed her head to slump to her chest, "As a Princess of Hyrule,"

She paused and swallowed hard as she tried to force the words from her throat.

"Cut off his– "

Her head jerked up and she spoke quickly, "I, Zelda, Give up my right to rule to Kamau the warlord of Daivat." She felt tears begin to trickle down her cheeks, _'Forgive me, Goddesses . . . '_

Silence lingered in the air for a moment just before coarse laughter exploded from Kamau. The nasty grin that adorned his fleshy face made her heart sink in her chest like a heavy weight in water. His eyes never left her face as he spoke as if he wanted to enjoy every minute of what he said to her, "Give this fool some potion and then take them to the border where the haunted wasteland borders Hyrule!"

Zelda's eyes widened as she lunged forward only to be hauled back by her captors, "NO! We'll perish out there!"

His cold eyes met hers, "Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kieran watched the cart that was guarded by ten of Kamau's soldiers come over the slight hill. His own presence was hidden from them in the deep shadows that had once been companions. The world, to his eyes as he hid in the shadow world, was a myriad of blacks, whites and grays. His whole being reflected the world that had given him life and now allowed him to visit it.

His dark grey tunic was belted about the waist with a black sash while underneath the tunic, he wore a light grey shirt and hose. His black boots only came ankle high and across his back was slung a quiver and bow. A dark grey hood hid his steel grey colored hair that framed a youthful face and his grey eyes peered out from beneath it. They locked onto the two figures that huddled in the back of the cart.

Zelda leaned forward and he could just see that her hands were tied behind her back. He raised an eyebrow in surprise to see that her companion was unbound. Link stared at his left arm with a lost look and his shoulders were slumped as if heavy weights bore them down. The sight of the Hero of Hyrule sent chills down Kieran's spine, _'Why does his fate rest on me . . . ?_

The cart paused as the soldiers prepared to take a short break and Kieran judged the distance between himself and them, _'I think I'll have enough space . . . '_

He drew a deep breath and squared his shoulders as his guilt rose up inside of him. He'd seen the army of Kamau sneak over the borders of Hyrule and had wanted to warn Zelda. His shoulders slumped as he remembered how he hesitated because he feared that Link would find out about him. He had waited too long and when he finally had approached the castle, He'd been in time to see it fall to the hands of Kamau, _'Why couldn't I have Link's courage . . . '_

He let out the breath that he'd held and stepped out of the dark grey shadow world into the brightly colored world of Hyrule. The colors always blinded him a moment when he first emerged and he stood there blinking a moment. A tough voice drew his attention toward the soldiers, "Hey! Idlers displease Kamau!"

His vision cleared and he saw one of the soldiers had moved to the front of the others. The brute looked at him with crossed arms and a deep scowl. Kieran just crossed his arms and returned the gaze, "I don't see Kamau here . . . Or are you he and aren't the great warrior that the stories make you out to be?"

The scowl turned ugly, "Watch your mouth, Peasant! Unless you want me to take you to Kamau, so you can repeat those words to him!"

"Then you are just his pitiful underling? I had thought the soldiers of Kamau were . . . bigger."

"If you're not careful, Fool, You'll find out how fierce we can be!"

Kieran glanced at the cart and found Princess Zelda looking at him. He unconsciously pulled his hood even further forward, even though there was no chance of her seeing his face, "Those in the cart . . . They do not appear to be minions of Kamau. Or are they new recruits that haven't turned ugly yet?"

The soldier drew his sword and pointed it at Kieran, "Get that, Simpkin and show him what the soldiers of Kamau are made of!"

As the soldiers drew their weapons and rushed to obey, Kieran had his bow in hand and an arrow loaded into it. Three of the soldiers fell with his arrows protruding from their chests before their weapons were drawn. The six that remained paused and glanced at their leader with wide eyes. The huge man scowled at them as Kieran waited for them to approach, "Are you the fearless warriors of Kamau! Or mindless pigs!"

Kieran grinned beneath his hood as the six came at him with blood thirsty shouts, _'Mindless pigs.'_

His hand was a blur as he let two more arrows fly straight through the air and thud directly into the chests of the soldiers of Kamau. As he loosed another arrow and another soldier keeled over, He saw their leader turn toward the cart that bore Zelda and Link, "Kill the prisoners!"

Kieran grimaced as the remaining three turned to follow and fitted two arrows into the bow. The arrows took out two more soldiers as the leader climbed into the cart and stood over the prisoners. His eyes hardened as the big man raised his sword over the two in the cart and Zelda gazed up at him with wide frightened eyes. The arrow appeared almost like magic in his bow and shoot through the air with the speed of lighting. The leader suddenly toppled over backward as the arrow buried itself in his back.

Zelda's scream halted the one remaining soldier and Kieran saw him throw down his sword as he took off down the road. Kieran sighed with relief as he let the man go and slung his bow back over his shoulder. Then he froze as his gaze fell on Link and he swallowed hard.

The Hero of Hyrule was as he'd seen him when he'd first laid eyes on him in the cart and hadn't moved or changed a bit. Kieran bit his lip as he made his way toward the cart and fought down a sick feeling that was building up inside of him, _'Link should be looking at the bodies . . . He should be looking at me! Wondering who I am . . . but he's not!'_

Link's gaze seemed to be locked on his left arm and Zelda kept glancing from Link to Kieran. She leaned over and spoke to Link, but the man didn't move or acknowledge her at all. A nervous look filled the Princess's eyes and she glanced up as Kieran approached.

He halted a few feet from the cart and bowed to her as though they stood in a throne room instead of in the middle of a dusty road, "Your highness."

Kieran could hear the tenseness in her voice as she spoke and knew she was worried about Link, "Sir, I and my champion, thanks you for rescuing us from those foul men."

He glanced up at her and noticed the jagged cut that ran down the right side of her face, "It is the least I could do, Your Highness," He felt his shoulders slump from guilt, "I knew the attack was coming and failed to warn you of it in time."

He saw her eyes widen and she glanced over at Link. She frowned and turned back to him, "Can we dispense with formalities for now? We need to get out of here before that man reaches Kamau."

He nodded, "Of course, your highness."

"Zelda."

He paused and cocked his head at her.

"Just call me Zelda."

"But you are . . . "

She shook her head, "Kamau forced me to give up my right to rule and until I regain that right . . . "

"I understand, your . . . I mean, Zelda."

He walked around the cart and started to climb up into it, when he saw Link's arm. His eyes widened at the sight of a stump where the Hero's left arm should have been. That stump was what held Link's attention and Kieran glanced at Zelda with wide eyes. She looked grim, "Kamau knew which arm was his sword arm."

Kieran gave himself a shake as he finished climbing into the cart to free Zelda. How was Link supposed to fight with one arm? He knew how to fight right-handed and that thought made him grimace. He'd planned to just free them and then disappear once more like A . . . shadow. He glanced at Link and sighed, _'I might be the only one who can teach him and help him through this . . . Why me, Din?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Zelda's eyes were on Link as the stranger quickly cut her bonds and she could feel the worry gnawing at her. Her hero was staring at the stump that remained of his left arm, his sword arm, with a blank gaze. This wasn't how her brave Link was suppose to act! She'd seen him shrug off wounds that were almost fatal before with ease. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, _'What is wrong with him? He's so...distant right now.'_

The stranger laid a hand on her shoulder and then one on Link's, "Time for us to depart, Zelda."

She glanced up into his hood in an attempt to catch a glimpse of his face, but the dark shadows seemed to cling to it like a mask. With another glance at Link, She frowned, "But how will he travel..."

The words were snatched from her as magic swirled around the three of them and for a brief moment, the world turned to shades of gray. Then the scenery blurred to streaks as she felt herself hurtled along at great speed. She reached up and clutched at the man's arm as her eyes grew wide. As she opened her mouth to scream, the sensation of traveling at a rapid speed stopped and the world returned to color.

She felt her whole body trembling from the ride as she gazed about to see where they'd been flung. They were in a large cozy room in which there was a large fireplace with a cheery fire. Smooth logs made up the walls of the room and the firelight seemed to make their golden color almost glow. The scent of herbs drew her eyes to the dark beams of the ceiling and she saw that a variety of culinary and medicinal herbs hung above their heads. Several large cupboards were hung over a slender rectangle table pushed against the wall and a large food pantry was pushed against the wall next to it. Another rectangle table, much larger than the one pushed against the wall, sat in front of the fire with two benches on either side and a chair at the head and foot of the table. Two doors were in the wall across from the fire and then another door was in the wall across from the table and cupboards.

Startled, she glanced up at the stranger with a raised eyebrow and he let go of her and Link, "Welcome to my home, Princess."

She was about to correct him when she remembered the state Link was in and looked over at him. He seemed unfazed by the magic that had been used to get them to this place and continued to stare at his missing arm. She swallowed back a hard lump that seemed to have formed in her throat, "Link?" He didn't respond to her voice. She drew a shaky breath and said his name a bit louder, "Link!"

Still nothing.

A chill set into the marrow of her bones and she reach over with coaxing fingers and made him turn his head so she could look him in the eye, "Link?" His eyes briefly met hers and the forlorn look in them made her breath catch in her throat. Somewhere behind her she could here the stranger moving around the room as she fought to keep her voice steady as she spoke to her champion, "Link. Speak to me. I don't like you like this." He started to turn away and her grip tightened so he had to keep looking at her. She frowned, "No! I want to know what's the matter."

The voice that came from Link's mouth terrified her even more that the look in his eyes and made her recoil back from him. It was so devoid of any emotion except a heart wrenching hopelessness, "Gone..."

She stared at him with wide frightened eyes as she allowed her hand to fall away from his face. As she watched his gaze return to the dreadful stump, She felt tears well up in her eyes. This couldn't be the same Link who had risked his life by going against Ganondorf for her! She buried her hands in her face as the tears began to trickle from her eyes, _'This can't be happening! I need him now more than ever!'_

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and glanced up to find the stranger kneeling down beside her. He held out a small flask to her, "Get him to drink this."

She furrowed her brow, "Will it help him?"

"It'll put him to sleep for a while, which I believe will help him with the shock."

She stared at him with wide eyes, "Link can't be in shock! He's the Hero of Time!"

The stranger reached over and took one of her hands, "Princess..."

"Zelda!"

He sighed and wrapped her fingers around the flask, "Zelda, Shock is how the body deals with these things. Link's mind can't come to grips right now with his lost limb, so his body is protecting his mind until he's ready to deal with it," She felt his gaze even though she could not see his eyes, "He's strong enough that he will come out of it, but..."

Zelda watched him glance away and her grip tightened on the flask, "But what?"

He looked back at her, "He may not even accept that he's lost a limb for a long time and the two of us will have to watch him closely. Now give him the sleeping draught."

She hated hearing those words and her hand that held the flask trembled slightly. She gave herself a shake and looked at Link, "Link?" He once again ignored her and she spoke in a stern voice, "Link!"

He turned his bleak eyes toward her and she forced herself to keep her face stern as she held out the potion, "Drink this."

He stared at her for a moment like he didn't understand what she said and she felt the tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. Then to her relief, He reached for the flask with a limp hand and wrapped his fingers around it. She made sure he wouldn't drop it as soon as she let go and then watched him hold it on his own. He brought it close to him and just stared at it as though he had no idea what to do with it.

Zelda felt like weeping, but knew she couldn't allow herself to do that in front of Link. She gritted her teeth and looked him in the eye, "Drink it."

He stared at her blankly and she bit her lip as she reached toward the flask. She gently took his hand and moved the flask up toward his lips, "Drink."

Once it reached his lips, He seemed to realize what he was suppose to do and soon was noisily drinking it on his own. She quailed at the thought that this man she'd known most of her life had suddenly become a stranger. As he finished drinking, she looked back at the strange man who'd brought them to his home. He patted her on the shoulder, "You're doing fine," He looked over at Link and removed the empty flask from his hand, "Now help me take him to the spare bed room."

They each got on either side of him and hauled him up to his feet. Zelda grimaced as she had to hold onto what was left of his left arm. They guided him across the room toward one of the two doors and the stranger opened one of the doors. Between the two of them, managed to propel Link through the door and across to one of the two beds in the small room. She could barely look at Link as they sat him on the bed, _'He has to come out of this! He has to!'_

As the stranger kneeled down and removed Link's boots, Zelda couldn't watch anymore and turned and ran from the room. The tears streamed down her face before she even reached the door and she didn't even try to stop them. She darted through the door and hurried over to the table. In her heart, she felt that her world had changed so drastically that it could never be right again.

She sank onto the bench and folded her arms on the tabletop as she buried her face on them. Hers sobs shook her body as her sleeves became soaked. The wound on her face stung from the salt in her tears and that made her cry even harder. She had been so worried about Link that She'd forgotten her own problems. The cut was a deep one and even with potion, it would leave a scar that would be noticeable, _'Din, Nayru, Farore, why is this happening to us!'_

After a while, she heard the door to the bedroom, where they'd placed Link, close and footsteps come towards her. She tensed as they paused right behind her and she heard the strangers voice, "Zelda?"

She didn't answer.

"Princess?"

She felt annoyed that he called her by the title she'd asked him not to call her, "Can't you remember that I don't have that title anymore!"

Silence for a moment, then, "and I will remember that when I believe it is true."

She raised her head up and glared at the fire, "Didn't I tell you I gave away my title? I'm no longer a princess of Hyrule!"

She heard him begin to move and out of the corner of her eye, She saw him making his way around the table. She buried her face once more on her arms and heard his steps move so that he stood across the table from her, "Princess."

"Do not call me that!"

"Look at me."

"You've seen me!"

He was silent a moment, "When you were in the cart, you were more concerned about Link than yourself, were you not?"

She clenched her teeth together, but nodded and winced as pain flared from her cut.

She heard him sit down on the bench and could here hear heart rate speed up, "When you left the bedroom, I knew you were upset about Link."

She forced her voice to remain steady, but failed, "And why wouldn't I be? He's not the man he was hours ago."

"And you are not the woman your were hours ago…"

Her head jerked up in spite of herself, "Of course, I'm not! My kingdom's been overtaken by a mad warlord! My right to rule Hyrule has been taken away! My hero has been maimed and I…"

Her voice died away and she felt her face turn pale as he raised an eyebrow at her, "And you're has been cruelly scarred."

Her hand unconsciously went to the wound and she felt the dried blood that was around it, "That shouldn't make a difference!"

He just watched her with a steady gaze until she was forced to look away. She looked down at her hands and saw the bloodstains on them. Zelda shut her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. She heard the stranger say, "Does it make a difference?"

She was about to say it doesn't, but then she remembered how she'd gotten the scar and felt herself cringe. She saw the man coming at her with a drawn sword and Impa throwing herself in front of her. As she heard Impa's dying screams, she'd taken the Sheikah's sword and attacked the man and he'd laughed at her as he easily blocked her blow. When he'd struck out at her, She hadn't been quick enough to dodge his entire sword and the tip had slashed across her face. After that, she remembered being furious and running the man through. She shuddered, "It does."

"There have been princesses with scars before."

When she'd realized what she'd done, She'd just stood there and stared at the dead man at her feet, "I doubt this kind of scar."

"And why is that? I'm sure…"

She opened her eyes to escape the images and looked across the table at him, "This scar is from the man who killed Impa," She lowered her eyes, "I…I killed…him."

As she looked at her hands, the blood on them, to her eyes, was no longer dry, but seemed to be fresh. She stared at them in horror and felt the blood drain from her face as the full realization of what she had done struck her. Zelda froze and was barely aware of the stranger rising to his feet and leaving the table. Thoughts churned inside of her mind and she felt a sick feeling settle into her stomach.

She suddenly found a flask thrust in front of her and glanced up in surprise at the stranger. His voice was stern, "Drink."

Without thinking she reached out and took the flask from his hand. As she tilted her head back, the scent of strong herbs wafted up into face and made her feel sleepy. She opened her mouth and the bitter liquid flooded down her throat. Zelda drank the contents down and set the flask aside with slow movements as her eyelids began to droop.

The stranger took her gently by the arm as the liquid seemed to warm her stomach and the heat spread outwards. He guided her into the room where Link slept and toward the bed close to him. The warmth was spreading into her muscles and making them begin to relax. He settled her down onto the dreamily soft bed and made her lay down. She allowed her heavy lids to close and soon her mind drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Two months after Hyrule fell to Kamau . . . _

The traveler stood in the mountain pass that led down to a dense forest, not the Kokirian

that lay off to the east, and gazed down at the trail that would take him into Hyrule. He felt a fluttering in his stomach much like butterflies fluttered about inside. He'd left Hyrule many years ago and had veered away from it out of fear. Now he was once again back and about to venture down into the land after hearing word of his old kingdom's fall and the disappearance of two individuals.

He drew a deep breath and threw back his broad shoulders as he began the descent down into the forest. His eyes were on the rocky path, looking for rocks and such that could turn an ankle, but his mind was far from the trail. It was dwelling upon an incident that had . . .

He frowned as the path dipped suddenly and he was forced to jump down, _'Did it really take place? Or was it a dream . . . ?'_

He shook his head and continued down the path while dwelling upon the half reality that haunted him. Had the incident taken place? Or hadn't it? Had that time taken place or was it now? As always, he could come up with no answers and so he shoved the thoughts away from him.

The forest soon rose up before him and he stood at the edge of its shadowy depths and gazed in trying to penetrate the darkness. He was a slender man that hid his rock hard muscles with ease and moved with an almost unearthly grace. The traveler had never needed to bear a weapon as his body was usually more than enough in a fight, besides a stray, heavy limb usually served as a decent weapon. He brushed the stray strands of blonde hair out of his red hued eyes, a defect since birth that did not affect his eye sight in the least. His face was hidden from view by long strips of white clothe that were wound around the lower section of his face and around the crown of his head. His close-fitting shirt and hose were covered by a white tunic that bore his family's crest, a single red eye with a red tear and three triangle shaped lashes. The tunic was tattered at the armholes as though the sleeves had been torn off and the bottom hem was tattered as well from wear. His stance proclaimed to all that this was a warrior not to be messed with.

He strode into the forest boldly with his hands made into tight fists at his side and the shadows enclosed about him. As he took in the shadows of the forest, He said, "Welcome home to Hyrule, Sheik."

As it had been since that strange day so many years ago, The sound of his name, even from himself, made him halt and gaze down at the palms of his hands. Was he really the same Sheik as he'd once been? He closed his open hands into fists and gazed off into the distance, _'Am I still that fearless Sheikah? Or . . . '_

The blurred half memories flooded him and he tried to shake them away before he was once again lost in them. A startled cry from somewhere up ahead jerked him from dwelling upon . . . _'Is it the past?'_

He took off through the forest at a run as he was unfamiliar with the terrain enough to dare to use his Sheikah powers just then. His feet landed upon the trail making no more noise than that of a rabbit and soon he drew near to a clearing in which a fire burned and people moved. Their heavy movements and the glint of steel warned him that they were soldiers and he slipped into the heavy brush that lined the trail. He crept toward the clearing trying to make no sound so that he could find out what they were up to.

Sheik reached a barrier of dense briars and found a place where he could slither through. He pulled himself through the brambles until he reached the edge of the clearing and peer through the twisted branches at the figures in the clearing.

His eyes narrowed, _'Kamau . . . '_

The hulking warlord stood next to a man dressed in a long dark cloak whose back was to Sheik and the both of them were quite close to him. His sharp ears perked at the sound of their hushed voices and he could just hear what they said. Kamau glanced around and then back to the cloaked figure, "Are you sure that the princess and her champion still live?"

The voice that replied was unmistakable and made Sheik grow cold, "I would know."

"Are you certain you can _create _an assassin that will find her?"

"This assassin will trail her like a shadow."

Sheik felt his eyes widen as he lay there and listened with every nerve in his tense body. He knew that . . . _'No . . . wait . . . ,' _He shook his head as the half memories swam to the surface of his mind, _'Did I know Ganondorf? Or didn't I? Was I there or in another kingdom at that time?'_

He grimaced and forced himself to concentrate on the conversation. He hoped he could keep himself from going mad a bit longer until he knew what these vague half memories were of. Sheik was afraid that he was slowly losing the battle to keep his sanity.

Kamau shifted his enormous weight from foot to foot, "Then why not go ahead and create it then?"

"There is one I'm waiting for and . . . " Ganondorf's head jerked up suddenly and he turned to look straight at Sheik's hiding spot, "Ah . . . He's arrived."

Ganondorf pointed a finger at the briars that surrounded Sheik and shouted a word in a strange language. Sheik ducked and covered his head as power ripped through the briar patch and tore apart the branches. He wondered if he dare try to use his Sheikah magic and risk being swamped by memories when the power died away. As he raised his head, He heard Kamau shout, "Seize him!"

Sheik's head jerked up as the sound of heavy booted feet pounding the ground came at him. He scrambled to his feet as the ugly soldiers of Kamau charged toward him and decided that he would chance his messed up Sheikah magic. As he raised a hand, Ganondorf pointed a gnarled finger at him and shouted another word.

Sheik found himself thrown backwards and pinned to a tree by some unseen power. He fought against it as he tried to get free before the soldiers of Kamau could get to him. His struggles proved useless as their strong hands latched onto him and the power holding him in place vanished. As he was dragged toward Ganondorf, Sheik felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach at the smile upon the dark lord's face, "So we meet again, Master Sheikah."

Sheik glared at him, "I was unaware that we'd met in the first place . . . " The half memories surfaced and he shook his head, "Or did we? Never mind! Release me, Fiend!"

He saw Kamau's hand drop down to his sword hilt, "Shall I?"

As Sheik's eyebrows shot up, Ganondorf was already shaking his head, "No . . . His death will start things in motion . . . " He gave Sheik a sharp look, "But then you know what those things are don't you?"

"I have no . . . " Sheik's voice trailed off as he felt two realities fight for space inside his skull.

Ganondorf chuckled, "Poor Fool, You should have let death claim you the first time."

"First time? What first . . . There was a first time wasn't there? Or was there?"

Sheik felt like he was fighting for breath inside his mind as overlapping images swarmed his mind. He barely heard Ganondorf's cruel full throated laugh or his shouted command, "Roll that wretch's sleeve up! A small amount is all I need at this time, Isn't it, Sheik?"

The conflicting images grew worse at the sound of his name and he froze as he grappled with them. The soldiers quickly rolled the sleeve of his blue shirt up and held his bared forearm outstretched. He did see a glint in Ganondorf's hand and his eyes focused on the long curved dagger that the Gerudo King held, _'That dagger . . . '_

He found himself transfixed by the sight of the weapon and couldn't turn his eyes away from it. Ganondorf waved it in front of him and watched as his gaze followed it, "Remember this? Do you remember what it did that first time?"

Sheik found himself swallowing hard as an image moved to the forefront of the jumbled memories in his mind. He saw the dagger coming at him and could fell it entering his chest with a sickening sound. His body began to tremble as Ganondorf once again brought the dagger toward him and watched as the dark Lord held a bowl under his arm. His breath came out in jerky gasps as he breathed hard and barely felt the pain from the dagger cutting a long gash in his arm.

He heard Ganondorf chant as his blood flowed into the bowl, "The blood of a living shadow to bring a shadow to life . . . "

Soon as the bleeding slowed, Ganondorf turned from him and glanced at the men who held Sheik, "Bind that wound and make sure he doesn't die!"

Sheik was only dimly aware of them tightly binding the jagged cut as he felt wrung out from whatever had taken place. As they tied a tight knot in the bandage, surprised shouts came from his captors as a man stepped out of the man's shadow. The man had steel gray hair and hard grey eyes. His foot shot out and took one of the soldiers, holding Sheik captive, in the stomach. As the air whooshed from the man's lungs, The man dropped to the ground and swept the other soldier's, who was holding Sheik, legs out from under him.

Sheik found himself freed and the man grabbed him by his uninjured arm. The man didn't say a word and dragged Sheik into a nearby shadow just as Ganondorf started to turn around. The color drained from the clearing and everything in it and turned to dull shades of black, white and grey. Then Sheik felt his breath snatched from him as he felt himself carried away at great speed. The whirl wind trip lasted only brief moments and soon he found himself kneeling in another clearing and gulping in air.

He gave himself a shake and looked up at the stranger who'd rescued him. The man was looking at him with a frown and opened his mouth as if he were going to speak. He paused and then shook his head, "Get to your feet. I need to see to that cut on your arm."

"Who are you?"

The man sighed, "Doesn't matter. Now C'mon, I have guests that I should warn you about before you arrive."


End file.
